With rapid advancements in electronics and communication technologies, various types of portable electronic devices are manufactured to meet different tastes of potential users. Such electronic devices support at least one of wired and wireless communication protocols. For example, an electronic device is designed so as to communicate with computers or other types of electronic devices through a wired or wireless connection. Examples of the portable electronic devices include a smartphone, a tablet computer, an electronic dictionary, a smart watch, a laptop computer, and the like.
The aforementioned electronic devices are capable of communications using a wired or wireless communication protocol, such as Bluetooth (BT), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Wi-Fi Direct. As well as the portable electronic devices, the non-portable electronic devices, such as desktop computer and smart television may also be capable of communicating with other electronic device using the wired and/or wireless communication protocols.
For the portable devices, it is important to reduce consumption of electric current. This is because the portable electronic devices are not connected to a fixed power source but battery power. Accordingly, in the state that a plurality of portable electronic devices are connected to each other through wired and/or wireless communication links, if any notification (information) occurs at one of the electronic devices, it is preferred to present the notification to the user through the most user-accessible electronic device other than all the devices.
In the case that any notification (information) occurs at one of the electronic devices of the related art connected to each other through wired and/or wireless communication links, however, all the electronic devices present the notification to the user simultaneously.
Accordingly, the portable electronic devices of the related art consume electric current redundantly, thereby shortening battery lifespan of the electronic devices. Furthermore, such a collective notification cause even the electronic device which is not carried by consume power, resulting in unnecessary power waste.
Therefore, there is a need for a notification provision method and an apparatus that is capable of allowing, when a notification (information) is received by one of a plurality of electronic devices that are connected through wired and/or wireless communication links, the concerned electronic device provide the user with the notification (information).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.